Various scraper devices have heretofore been utilized for the clean up of cattle stalls and barns. Typically such devices employ some type of scraper blade. With conventional blades, however, clean up efficiency is reduced by the fact that if a straight blade encounters an irregularity in the floor surface, a one piece blade is caused to rise up and thus leave areas which are not scraped clean.
One type of scraper assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,137 wherein a pair of scraper blades are hingedly connected to a frame. However, to allow the blades to move vertically the device of that patent requires that the blades be formed of several components which are loosely bolted together, thus reducing the ability to maintain downwardly directed scraping forces.
A need has existed for improved scraper devices for use in cleaning up of animal manure from floor surfaces that enable improved cleanup of floor surfaces that are characterized by various surface irregularities.